Dances Through Darkness
by dragonszeal
Summary: This is rated R due to langauge, violence, and mature sceens.
1. Chapter 1

_Sweat beaded his brow as Matt scanned the horizon searching for the banner of the legendary forty-second legion. Leaning on his walking stick, he thought he spotted a small receding image of the blue banner. A large grin spread across his long slender face, his mother was coming home from the patrol. Matt, standing one hundred fifty centimeters tall, broke into a run heading to where he saw the sigil. Matt stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, only twenty soldiers from a brigade of nearly five thousand strong. Matt slid down the hill to see if he knew any of the battle worn warriors. _

_One of the soldiers raised his m-27 at Matt when he slid down the hillside. Recognizing the young blond kid as a child of one of the ranking officers. Resting his gun on his side the old soldier motioned for Matt to approach._

_"Matt lad I have some bad news for ye I'm afraid, on our patrol we were ambushed, ye're mother took a bullet strait through her throat. I... I am real sorry lad I woulda changed places with her if I coulda. They were just there so fast." The old soldier said to Matt holding back his tears._

_"Corporal Wilaks what are you talking about my mom couldn't be dead that's not possible, is it?" Matt said with tears welling up behind his eyes. He had never thought his mom could be killed on a routine border patrol._

_"I'm sorry lad, but she's dead I saw It with me own eyes, I wish I coulda been there in her stead but I could nae get there in time. I know she woulda wan'ned ye te have her amulet," Wilaks said handing Matt his mother's tear shaped, sapphire amulet. Matt's hand grasped the sapphire on his mothers amulet as Corporal Wilaks let go of the cord. "Lad all twenty of us are extremely tired an' don't have the energy to get to the town te tell 'em of the attack. We need you to take and go ahead of us and warn 'em that another attack is te be expected. You have to blow this horn when ye spot the guard towers, also take my pistol and I.D. and go to the barracks tell them the ambushers were Athairien."_

_After Wilaks gave Matt the horn, pistol, and golden I.D. card matt took off towards the town. Still trying to figure out what had just happened, Matt blew into the horn when he spotted the top of the guard tower. He continued with his mission to the barracks blowing to horn until he passed the guard tower._

Twenty years later

Matt Vertiale looked across the room scanning the newest arrivals, two males & one female, the males were obviously new graduates from Alkatrazz, the boot camp in the northeastern quadrant, the female however had a different air about her, though she was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women matt had ever seen but there was something amiss about her. Matt quickly signaled Jason Wilaks to make all her orders on the house, who signaled that he would.

"Good day to ya lass, what'll it be?" Wilaks chimed at the beautiful young women.

"Double of scotch, please." the women said with a small smile.

"Now ye're my kind of gal, lass would ye like that a Willy's special or just a regular double?" Wilaks asked earnestly.

"Whichever is stronger, I'm guessing that you're Willy?" The enchantress said in a flattering tone.

"Aye that I am, one special double on the house, not my idea if ye're gonna thank someone it best be me boss." Wilaks said with a sly grin serving her with a special Willy's double of scotch.

Matt quickly signaled Wilaks to invite her to the V.I.P. lounge. Wilaks gave a broad grin in response. Putting the bottles he was holding away, Jason walked back to the woman.

"Well lass looks like ye've gotten invited to the V.I.P. lounge, the boss really mus' wan te meet ya. Go past the guards they won't bother ya." Wilaks said with a full-blown grin on his face, then turned and nodded at the two guards, who promptly stepped aside.

"Thanks Willy your drink is very good, my name is Rose by the way." Rose said in a flirting tone, causing Wilaks to mouth to her 'I'm too old'.

Smiling widely when Jason 'Willy' Wilaks signed to him her name is Rose. Matt stood up, wearing his mother's old captain uniform rank and all, and invited Rose over to his table. Rose's smile broadened when she, noticing the jacket he was wearing, saw his invitation. Rose walked over to Matt's table as seductively as possible. She took the seat to Matt's right, smiling politly at him the whole time.

"Hello, Rose my name is Matt Vertiale I'm the owner of this club." Matt said kindly, returning her smile.

"How could you know my name is Rose, we've just met Mr. Vertiale?" Rose said slightly uncomfortable with that fact.

"Oh, sorry Wilaks told me, Wilaks is the bartender that everyone calls Willy. He was Corporal Jason Wilaks at the beginning of the war." Matt said, slightly embarrassed.

"How did Willy tell you, OH I see you people have a sign language around here, so can you do anything other than say peoples names?" Rose asked with a touch of suspicion in her lovely, voice.

At that moment one of the two guards walked over with a small tray and two of Willy's special doubles of scotch. The Large man gave Rose and Matt a kind smile and said "Two specials of scotch sir."

"Thank you Paul, I believe that answers your question my dear." Matt said quietly as Paul left the table.

"Yes, that answers it very nicely. So how did you end up with this bar ad how did it get in a residential zone?" Rose asked Matt politly. her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Jason gave a loud whistle and shouted, "Closing time everybody out. Go on now back te ye're homes."

Matt motioned for Rose to stay; he turned around and signaled something to Paul, Jason, and the second security guard, John. The three gave him a nod and headed out together, singing a ballad as loud as they could, off key just to annoy people.

"Those three are the biggest pests in Mayanel, they do that because the can get away with it, and unfortunately for the rest of the population, they know they can." Matt said with a small chuckle "so tell me what is an Athairien doing searching out officers of Thaneia, in the heart of Thaneia itself."

Rose's eyes widened and she started to reach for her knife finding that it had been stolen from her, and noticing the gun that Matt pulled out from under the table, Rose sat back with her hands on the table.

"You're very smart, but you chose the wrong bar to try to pick a target Athairien. How stupid do you think I am? I have seen Athairiens before in fact, it was your people who orphaned me. You people killed my mother when you started this damn war. I was only ten years old when I got this place, and my mother's bloodied up amulet." Matt said his anger showing. Matt brushed a piece of his black hair from his face, still staring at Rose, who had a look of startled disgust on her smooth, exotic.

"We didn't start this war your people did, by ambushing our boarder patrol. My people tried to get you to explain your actions. However, you only let loose a volley of bullets at our heads. Why should I not try to end this war by killing off officers? I could kill off every single fucking troop you have." Rose shouted at him.

"You really think my people would start a war with yours, you had nothing we wanted if you did we wouldn't attack a little boarder patrol. Back when you people started this war we had over nine hundred thousand troops, you people only had one hundred twenty thousand troops. We could have taken any thing we wanted. Are your people really that fucking stupid? You committed suicide the day you attacked us."

"You arrogant fucking bastard I told you my people didn't start this war, yours did."

"AAHH fuck it, so if your people didn't start this and mine didn't, WHO did are going to tell me a bunch of people we've never seen or heard of did it." Matt shouted, all of a sudden he started to feel like a big stupid jackass.

"Hold on don't answer that I just realized how stupid we've been." Matt said in an honest tone.

"This whole time we've been arguing there has been a bomb ready to blow up across the street, I vote we knock over this table and hide behind it before that thing blows, we can finish this afterwards" Rose said look Matt strait in the eyes.

Not even hesitating Matt flipped the table over forming a barrier. A short time later, the bomb that Rose spoke of detonated. Matt looked over the table and saw the building across the street collapse. Noting the damage done to his bar as some scorch damage, and some loss of liquor, including all the scotch.

"You know you just blew up the rest of my bars scotch right?" Matt said flatly to Rose.

"Damn it why is it always the scotch that gets blown up with those bombs." Rose said looking a touch flustered.

"Damn, when you people say bomb you mean bomb, shit that totaled the building across the street, what was that?" Matt muttered quickly.

"Two ounces of XE-3 and a pinch of paprika" Rose said.

"Interesting recipe where can I get some, so what is XE-3 anyways?"

"A weak explosive, that is until you add a pinch of paprika. In combination they are very devastating."

"Gee you think I always knew paprika was evil." Matt responded putting the table back up "better get out our surprised faces, here comes the fire department."

A large hovercraft set down about three meters from the curb. The firefighters clambered out of the large vehicle and started looking through the rubble for survivors. They recovered the bodies of five small children. Rose lowered her head and started to cry, she knew that the building had been empty before she placed the bomb. Matt wrapped his arms around her. Standing at one hundred ninety three centimeters tall, he was able to see more than she could at one hundred forty-three cm. He knew she was supposed to be his enemy, that she was supposed to be of the merciless Athenians, but he felt the need to comfort her. They swaying motion of their bodies was calming to both of them. It' started to remind him of something he had locked away twenty years before, but he could feel it again, whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The two figures danced elegantly in the pale red light of the moon, Chaele Luna. The long slow steps followed by a vigorous bout of short, fast spins across the floor were mesmerizing. The colors on her dress blurring together as the dance increased in tempo, his raven black hair shined in the light. His smiling face warmed her heart. The music faded away and he held her close to him still swaying to the faded beat. She rubbed her face against his chest feeling the warmth of his slender body. As she caressed his well-muscled body, she felt his back, exploring every centimeter with her fingers. He gasped as she slipped a dagger into his back. His eyes widened as his knees buckled under the weight of his body, a wicked grin spread across her face revealing elongated canines. She knelt down with him, kissing his throat. He felt her fangs pierce his jugular. Matt felt the blood trickle down his neck, felt her tongue slowly lapping his blood form his throat, felt the fear welling up in his soul.

Her eyes looked through him; he felt her raptor like gaze searching his soul. A wicked smile spread across her face. She slowly pulled his limp body towards her as she pressed hers lips to his. Hatred filled his eyes, she looked him in his eyes, meeting his gaze, her pale, azure eyes mocking him. She started slowly stroking his long, black hair, he was at her mercy and both of them knew it. She gently pulled the bloodstained, silver dagger from his back and pinned him to the ground effortlessly as she slowly, but fervently, licked his blood off it's 15 cm blade, she quickly slipped the dagger under her other hand, pinning it to Matt's chest. The vampiress pressed a small, silver ring with a blooming rose on it to his left cheek, he felt it singe his flesh. Matt cried out at the unexpected pain.

"A mark you as my pet Matthew Vertiale, I will come and retrieve you soon enough. Keep that dagger it should be able to protect you until I can get you, my pet. My pet remember I'm Mistress Kali, and never forget." Kali said as she gave Matt one final kiss while she faded, placing the dagger in his hand.

Matt bolted with a shout, sweat drenching his face and hair. The small dagger brushed against his hand, Matt let out a startled shout as he tossed it at the wall. Rose ran out of her room with a pistol in hand, her diaphanous blue nightgown revealing more than just the second pistol holstered on her right thigh. Giving the room a quick sweep, noting the knife in the wall, she walked to Matt's side and sat on the bed. Matt unconsciously stroked his left cheek. Rose quietly pulled Matt to her chest and stroked his long black hair.

"You know Rose, since I met you life has really started biting me in the ass," Matt said looking into her eyes "and I just realized your half naked."

"Really, I think it's just your imagination about life biting you, because you're being held by a half naked woman. You Thaneians are the biggest fucking whiners."

Matt pulled himself to his feet and walked to the dresser, pulling out his usual black clothing. Rose quietly walked to her room to clothe herself. Matt picked up his mothers old pendant, fondling the tear shaped gem. Donning his black cloths hastily, Matt walk into the bathroom, grabbed a pair of scissors, and quickly cut his hair to about two centimeters long. Touching the two puncture marks on his jugular, Matt snatched up a black neckerchief and tied it around the throbbing cicatrix. Rose walked into the bathroom, clothed in a pair of jeans and a dark green tee-shirt, her long red hair in a braid revealing her elongated ears. A black tattoo could be seen piercing above her shirt, its delicate pattern lacing to the base of her skull. She quickly noticed her ears and grabbed her gray chalcedony earrings. Though her ears and face no longer retained their Athairien qualities Rose still had an exotically alluring air about her.

"So where'd you get the knife, and the scar?" Rose asked casually.

"You ever hear of some psycho who calls herself 'Kali' Rose?"

"Sounds familiar, from what I've heard it means something like goddess of the dark, or just dark goddess. Why?"

"Because that's where I got dagger, rose shaped scar, and bite marks on my neck." Matt said his eyes flickering a dark red over his normal gray color.

"Bite marks? Oh damn it, _Vercaile_. Well this is just wonderful you've been chosen to be a pet." Rose said her eyes narrowing

"Well that's what she kept calling me, no problem though. So what are these _Vercaile_ anyways? Rose, Rose you okay?"

"First off before I start my name is not Rose, it's Kya, but until we're out of Thaneia just call me Rose. Matt her calling you her pet is a very, very big problem, no one ever escapes the _Vercaile,_ no one kings, queens, wizards, all have fallen to them, in a few cases even a full empire, they are dream hunters. Kali is a _Vercaile_, they are all vampires."

"Vampires? Than why was she wearing so much silver? I thought silver hurt vampires."

"You people are idiots, silver works on werewolves, not vampires. I've watched one vampire EAT three kilos of silver, they walk out in daylight; though they prefer the night, a stake through the heart just makes them really angry, the only way to kill one is to cleave off the head with a red hot blade; and that works only because it cauterizes the neck so the head can't reattach."

"Oh great, she not just psychotic, she immortal. What is it with me and getting the women who are idiots, or insane chasing me." Matt said while pulling the silver knife from the wall. "So these _Vercaile_, what makes them so special are they vegetarians, never mind that I forgot the mistress bit me."

"Matt do you realize you just referred to psycho-bitch as 'the mistress' right." Matt falling onto the floor was enough of an answer. "They are not only stronger and faster, Matt, hey can manipulate peoples minds. Now unless you just referred to Kali as 'the mistress' on your own accord, that is a very good example of how powerful they really are. Also the are all female, or at least that's what's been reported about them."

"Why would she choose me though, if you think about it I really am just an insignificant nobody. I'm only averagely strong and fast. Nothing really puts me out away from the other Thaneians. She could have chosen any of thousands, but why me?"

"How should I know maybe she thinks your cute, and for a Thaneian you are cute. I just don't know enough about them. If master Gyan was here he could probably figure out why. The real question is why waste her energy to give you that dagger, she wants you alive that's evident." Kya said taking the dagger from Matt to examine it.

"Okay so mis…… Kali used a lot of energy to get that to me, maybe I can use it against her. So why did you just tell me your name is Kya now, after a month. You could have old me anytime."

"I didn't know if I could trust you until now. I thought about telling you before, but distrust is as hard to kill as a bad habit. I can't stand this city anymore Matt I miss my home. Please can we go to my home, maybe my people can help us."

"Okay Kya is your stuff ready, I can be ready to leave within the hour."

"Thank you Matt, I already have everything packed, we need to stop at the weapons store though,

I'm out of bullets, plus I have something reserved for you." Kya said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, come on pop our head up you damn vermin. Gotcha, smile bitch." The assassin said looking through her scope. The sound of gunshots pierced the silence. Screams of panic erupted as the man fell to the ground, his throat ripped out by three bullets. Taking her equipment apart and putting it in its case the assassin sprinted down the stairs of the building. Outside the assassin leaned against the fire escape of a nearby hotel to catch her breath, her heart beating quickly, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. Her cell phone vibrating on her hip, her contact calling to confirm the kill undoubtedly.

"It's done?"

"Yes, three bullets through the throat he died instantly. You got the money?"

"Seven hundred eighty-three thousand dectrals, as agreed."

"Good, you know the drill weapons store twenty minutes come alone or you'll be next." With that, she snapped the cell phone closed and walked towards the store. Checking her pistol before walking inside from the night, she noticed the tall black haired man and the strangely exotic woman next to him. She quietly leaned up against the wall next to the door and rested her pounding head against the wall. Getting lost in the rhythmic pulse of her head she almost missed the cling of bells as a paranoid looking man walked through the doorway clutching a briefcase to his chest.

"You alone?" The hit woman asked, in a polite voice, the man.

"Here, happy birthday Brenna the bosses present." The man replied keeping his eyes everywhere.

"Thanks, tell the boss ok. Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah thank you. You stay out of trouble too."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tall man holding an unusual crescent bladed weapon nearly as tall as she was. The exotic woman was loading a pistol magazine. She could hear the bullets slide into the magazine. She slipped out the door, briefcase in hand, and ran the three blocks to where her motorbike was parked. Strapping the briefcase with the money in it to the back of her bike, she mounted. Starting the bike, she sped around the parking lot a couple times before doing a wheelie into the street. The sound of the motor in her sensitive ears was calming as the wind blew her hair form her face. After about half-an-hour of riding she was using her instinct to get to her apartment. As she pulled into the lower garage, she slowly aroused from her trancelike state, parking her bike in one of the bike closets she started up the stairs to her fourth floor room. When she entered the room, she quickly stripped and went to take a shower.

Stepping into the living room covered by only a towel she answered her ringing phone.

"Hello." She answered

"Hello, Esha I have a job for you." An unusual feminine voice said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The assassin said nervousness obvious in her voice.

"Why I suppose I have you at a disadvantage, don't I? I've watched you from the shadows, call me Brenda. So are you interested Esha?" The voice said.

"What are you talking about? What kind of job?" Esha inquired.

"Don't play the fool, girl, it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about it's your business. Four million dectrals accept or decline?" Brenda said.

"Details or I'll tell you where you can put the money." Esha said, a scowl wrinkling her face.

"Well I never knew a hit person to scoff at four million dectrals. All right, you've seen your target already tonight in the weapons shop." Brenda said

"Which person the tall man, the shop keeper, or the woman?" Esha asked

"The woman, if you knock the man out and bring him to me alive I'll triple the sum." Brenda said, trying to mask the longing in her voice.

"Alright I accept. Two questions. First what is with that woman, I can see something is weird about her? Second how do you want her killed?"

"Hhmm, she's Athairien, as for her death close range you have to be able to see her irises."

"Athairien, well that explains it. She's as good as dead."

"Excellent, goodbye, I'll call you after it's done."

Esha snapped her phone closed and walked into her room and started dressing. Once she had dressed, she went over to her window and saw her latest target passing below. She spun instantly and ran for her door, grabbing her munitions belt on the way by. Esha sprinted down the flights of stairs, her dark hair flying wildly behind her. As she reached the lower parking lot, she threw the door her motorcycle was behind open. She started the bike and sped outside to intercept her marks. Light form the street lamps glinted off her bike as she sped down the street searching, like a falcon for a rabbit, after her prey. When she spotted the two, she took one of the side streets to escape being seen. Pulling her knife out Esha swung her bike around and charged down the sidewalk her targets were on, knife in her left hand she extended her arms hoping to take down the man and kill the woman in one unseen blow.

"Matt watch out!" the Athairien woman shouted shoving the man out of the way.

The man tumbled off the sidewalk and the woman ran strait at Esha. She could her the footsteps of the woman were as light as her own, pain wracked Esha's chest as the other woman's high top boots made solid contact; knocking her off her motorcycle. Slightly winded Esha stood facing the other woman, clutching her chest. She tossed her knife to the side and unbuckled her munitions belt.

"Well you're the first to ever hit me, or to know I was coming to kill you until you were dead. That is why I'm fighting you unarmed now." Esha said with a hint of respect.

"Why do you want to kill me, I've done nothing except defend myself."

"Oh it's nothing personal Athairien, I've just been hired to kill you."

"Okay, than what's to keep me from shooting you." The Athairien said pulling out a pistol.

"Honor, plus I'm slightly intrigued how is it you can move like I can. I was genetically enhanced as a child, an old government experiment." Esha said

"Well that's interesting, all Athairiens are modified before birth. It keeps problems down, like the headaches people who get modified after they are grown get."

Esha's eyes widened upon hearing that. "How did you know about the headaches?"

"You need to get help if you're having headaches that make you want to pass out. Are you having those headaches?" The Athairien said, concern flashing onto her face.

"Why do I need help, all the doctors say I'm fine."

"Because you're going insane."

"That's bull-shit. I would be nuts already if I was."

"Really, how old are you?"

"One hundred twenty-seven, yes I know I look only thirty."

"Well, you are the oldest so far to still be sane, but that could just be because you were an infant," The woman said. "Why don't you come with us? We Athairiens have genetics almost to an art."

"Because there's four million dectrals on your head and twelve million if I deliver him alive," Esha said nodding towards the black-haired man.

"That's it I'm shooting you." The woman said leveling the gun.

"Well if those are my choices I'll go with you, but I hope you can stay awake as long as I can."

A small noise behind her caught her attention as a pair of hands slammed into her back. Esha felt the ground rushing towards her, she was still too dazed to do anything though. The taste of blood was the last thing she remembered before the world went black.

"Kya are you alright?" Matt asked Kya, glancing down at the unconscious form of the assassin.

"I'm fine, but we should tie her up before she wakes up." Kya replied walking towards Matt.

"So what should we do with her? She did try to kill you after all."

"We'll take her with us, she will go insane after all."

"That wasn't a bluff, okay so we're taking her with us. You're genetically enhanced, that was unexpected."

"Yes Matt all Athairiens are."

"So how old are you?"

"Older than you would probably guess."

"I'll go grab her bike could be useful." Matt said loping in the bikes direction.

Kya quietly pick the hit woman up off the ground. She carefully looked the unconscious woman over, the only thing marring her skin was a small cut on her lip. Her dark hair was neatly braided to keep it out of her face. She could guess there was a bruise on this woman's chest. When Matt arrived with the bike, Kya bound the woman's hands and feet with cords. Kya sat behind Matt on the motorcycle and placed the woman between them, to hold her in place. Matt had placed his crescent bladed weapon on the back to act as a brace for higher speeds.

Soon they were speeding down the street towards the Thaneian border, soon they would be in the war zone. The bound woman looked completely helpless in Kya's eyes, she could hear a small whimper emanating from the woman's throat as the sped along. Acting on an impulse Kya gently stroked the unconscious assassin's hair. The gentle purr of the engine was starting to have a calming effect on her when Matt told her they were nearing the city border.


End file.
